Ebony Maw
(French version) |gender = Male |DOD = 2018 |affiliation = Black Order |movie = '' Guardians of the Galaxy (indirectly mentioned) Avengers: Infinity War |actor = Tom Vaughan-Lawlor |status = Deceased}} Ebony Maw ' was one of Thanos's children and a member of the Black Order. Biography Early Life Ebony Maw, like the rest of the Black Order, was a member of a world destroyed by Thanos in his quest to wipe out half the universe. Thanos took Maw and raised him as his own child, training him to be a deadly member of the Black Order. Invasion of Zen-Whoberi Ebony Maw was present at the invasion of Zen-Whoberi, where Thanos took Gamora into his care. He heralded to the people of Zen-Whoberi as they were rounded up and half the population executed.Avengers: Infinity War'' Infinity War Obtaining the Tesseract surround Loki]] Along with the rest of the Black Order, as well as Thanos, Ebony Maw boarded the Asgardian ship in search of the Tesseract, which contained the Space Stone. When Hulk attacked Thanos, Ebony Maw kept Cull Obsidian from intervening, instructing him to let Thanos have his fun. Maw used Telekinesis to keep Thor in place while Thanos retrieved the Tesseract from Loki. ]] Attack on Greenwich Village !|Iron Man, Ebony Maw and Doctor Strange|Avengers: Infinity War}}Ebony Maw next went to Earth with Cull Obsidian in search of the Eye of Agamotto, which contained the Time Stone. Upon arriving on Earth, Maw and Obsidian were confronted by Doctor Strange, Wong, Iron Man, and Bruce Banner. As Maw was heralding to the four, he was interrupted by Iron Man, which irritated him. A fight quickly began, with Iron Man and Banner mainly fighting Cull Obsidian while Doctor Strange and Wong mainly fought Ebony Maw. Ebony Maw fought with little effort until Strange and Wong managed to injure him, at which point he grew annoyed and aggressive; Ebony Maw ended up knocking out Strange. Eventually, Spider-Man joined the fray, attempting to stop Ebony Maw from getting to the now-unconscious Doctor Strange. Ultimately, Ebony Maw was able to take Doctor Strange and board the ship which Cull and Maw used to invade Earth. Torturing Doctor Strange As the ship made its way to Titan where it was to rendezvous with Thanos, Ebony Maw began to torture Doctor Strange in an attempt to have him give up the Time Stone. Maw explained to Strange how, if he were to arrive on Titan with Strange still in possession of the Stone, there would be punishment for Maw from Thanos. Death Unbeknownst to Maw, Iron Man and Spider-Man had snuck aboard his ship as it ascended into space. As Maw tortured Strange, he heard Iron Man behind him. He turned around and told Iron Man that he could kill Strange in an instant. Iron Man replied that "the kid has seen more movies", at which point he blasted a hole in the side of the ship, causing Ebony to be flushed out into the vacuum of the space and killed. Though Strange nearly suffered the same fate, Spider-Man and Iron Man ultimately helped him to pull him to safety and sealing the hole. As such, Ebony's frozen corpse was let to float into the infinite cosmos. Personality As one of Thanos' most trusted lieutenants and chief thinker within the Black Order, Ebony Maw was calm and calculated during his service to his master, often in direct contrast with the bloodthirsty attitudes of the other Black Order members. Maw held great respect for Thanos, speaking reverently of the Mad Titan as he announced their arrival on various worlds and prostrating himself deeply before Thanos when addressing him directly. He also restrained Cull Obsidian during Thanos' fight with the Hulk aboard the Statesman, confident in his master's ability to prevail. Maw was displeased by any perceived offenses against Thanos, silencing Thor when the latter's cries interrupted Thanos' speech. Maw was also quite haughty, referring to the lives of those killed during Thanos' quest as "meaningless". When he encountered the Avengers in New York, Maw spoke contemptuously towards Stark and Strange. He leisurely deflected their attacks while launching attacks of his own, only becoming serious after Strange and Wong managed to wound him. His frustration when Strange continuously denied him the Time Gem exposed his sadistic side as he slowly tortured the sorcerer, relishing Strange's pain. Powers and Abilities Powers *'''Telekinesis: Ebony Maw was able to telekinetically move and manipulate objects to his whim to an immense degree, employing this power offensively, able to swiftly send Iron Man flying out of his way, to knock aside Spider-Man, to angle away the trajectory of Cull Obsidian after the latter was sent flying at him, to slice apart a car hurled at him, and to launch torrents of debris at the combined might of Doctor Strange and Wong, defeating both sorcerers rather quickly. Though not very impressive, Maw was also able to use his telekinesis to restrain a half-beaten to death Thor with panels from the walls of the Statesman. He was also able to manipulate the environment to hinder Doctor Strange's escape, managing to defeat the sorcerer again and knock him out. **'Levitation': Ebony Maw could use his telekinesis to levitate, occasionally using this skill as a means of transportation, even able to make himself hover upside-down. He was also able to telekinetically take people with him while levitating himself, as seen when he lifted Doctor Strange into the air against a wall. Abilities *'Master Torturer:' Ebony Maw was highly trained in various methods of torture. He was able to effectively torture Doctor Strange to deliver him the Time Stone, although Strange was able to withstand torture through his willpower. Relationships Family *Thanos - Adoptive Father *Alars - Adoptive Grandfather *Black Order **Corvus Glaive † - Adoptive Brother **Proxima Midnight † - Adoptive Sister **Cull Obsidian † - Adoptive Brother *Gamora † - Adoptive Sister turned Enemy *Nebula - Adoptive Sister turned Enemy Allies *Chitauri *Leviathans *Outriders Enemies *Loki † *Heimdall † *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Doctor Strange † - Attempted Victim **Wong - Attempted Victim *Avengers **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Attempted Victim and Killer **Thor **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Peter Parker/Spider-Man † - Attempted Victim Trivia *Joe Russo calls Ebony Maw "Thanos's herald, a little bit of his hype man, and you know, Thanos is sort of a cult character, and Ebony Maw, the character who Tom plays, is the one who builds up the cult."''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SwqUpegUT2Q *When Maw is sucked out into space, it reminisces the Xenomorph death from '' , directly referenced when Iron Man mentions that Spider-Man "has seen more movies". *In Avengers: Infinity War, Ebony Maw appears to have the Telekinesis and Levitation powers from , who in the comics, is a member of the Black Order. References External Links * * * * Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Males Category:White Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Villains Category:Black Order Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Iron Man